digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokomon
Tokomon Tokomon is a Lesser Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for , and as such is one of the few In-Training Digimon that can walk. It is a tiny Digimon which has limb-like objects growing under its body (head?). In-Training Digimon that have grown limbs are extremely rare, and their appearance is enormously cute. However, while it may be cute, you have to be careful, because if you carelessly stretch out your hand, it will suddenly open its mouth wide, and snap at you with the fangs growing closely packed within. Having said that, because its personality is very innocent, any malice is nonexistent.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/tokomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Tokomon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier Tokomon are among the babies in the and stand up to fight the when they attack. One Tokomon is among the newly-hatched Digimon at the Yellow Moon and bonds with Koji Minamoto. Digimon Data Squad Tokomon is one of the Digimon who comes with when he returns to the Damon household. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In Star City, a Tokomon is one of the digimon who wanted to shake and 's hands. Digimon Next A group of Tokomon are imprisoned by in the Patamon Village. Digimon World Tokomon first appears with Jijimon. The player can get a large assortment of items from him if spoken to in the very begining of the game. He won't give the player the items after the city gets the Item Bank. He digivolves from Poyomon, then he digivolves into Patamon, Biyomon or Kunemon. Digimon World DS Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon, Falcomon, or DotFalcomon depending on its stats. Tokomon also appears at Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tokomon is #5 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Bird species Digimon with a resistance to the Wind element and a weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 60 HP, 59 MP, 36 Attack, 29 Defense, 35 Spirit, 38 Speed, and 11 Aptitude. It has the Sylph Protection 1 trait. It dwells in the Log-In Mountain. Tokomon can digivolve into either Patamon, Falcomon, or DotFalcomon. In order to degenerate into Tokomon, your digimon must be at LV4 or higher. It can also be hatched from the Skyblue Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Tokomon digivolves from Pichimon pass time or Botamon or Poyomon with 20 Holy AP and digivolves to Veemon (20 Dragon AP and 3 battles), Tapirmon (3 Battles), Terriermon (20 Beast AP) or Patamon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tokomon is #005, and is an In-Training level, Speed-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and a weakness to the Dark Element. It possesses the Lucky trait. It dwells in the Risk Factory. Tokomon can digivolve into Patamon, Biyomon or Hawkmon. In order to degenerate into Tokomon, your Digimon must be at least level 5. Tokomon can be hatched from the Pink Egg. Digimon Battle Tokomon can be found and caught in Maze Forest, where it is a level 10 enemy. Tokomon's unique drop is Tokomon's Tooth, twelve of which are needed to create a Crest of Friendship. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-2-3-2 as an enemy Digimon. Tokomon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. Tokomon digivolves to Patamon at level 11. Attacks * : Suddenly opens its mouth wide, and snaps at the opponent with the fangs growing closely packed within. * : Produces bubbles from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Tokomon X Tokomon is an In-Training Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for . Digital Monster X-Evolution Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Lesser Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon